charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin
Kevin was a teenage witch who possessed the rare power of Thought Projection, allowing him to bring images to life. He was also destined to become a member of the Council of Elders after the Elder Ramus decided to retire. Because of his rare power, Kevin was targeted by the demon Arnon, who sought to use him to obtain the powers of Ramus. After the Charmed Ones vanquished Arnon, Kevin received the powers he was meant to inherit and became an Elder. History Kevin was constantly picked on by a street thug named Kaz for simply walking through his territory on his way home. Arnon found Kevin through his own powers, and tricked the unhappy teenager into becoming his pawn by telling him that he would help to get rid of Kaz. After being thrown around, Kevin created the Aggressor to defend him. Kaz fired his gun at the superhero, only for the bullets to deflect and kill him. Kevin ripped up the drawing and felt responsible for Kaz' death, as he never wanted his creation to kill anyone. Arnon then threatened him and sent him after The Charmed Ones, who had been asked to guard Ramus. The Aggressor then attacked the manor and tried to take Ramus, though the Charmed Ones defeated him. Arnon then forced Kevin to create a more powerful Aggressor, though instead, he drew The Charmed Ones as superheroines to fight him. When the sisters defeated the Aggressor, he transformed back into a wounded Kevin, revealing he was behind the mask the entire time. Leo quicky healed him and Kevin agreed to be the bait to lure Arnon out. However, when the plan failed, Arnon forced Kevin to turn him into the Aggressor. Arnon then proceeded to kill Ramus and absorbed his powers. However, Paige orbed his boot off and ripped the drawing apart, turning Arnon back to his regular self and allowing Piper to blow him up. The powers of Ramus were then transferred to their rightful owner, Kevin. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Thought Projection: '''The ability to bring thoughts, fictional, inanimate objects and beings to life. Kevin could channel his power through his drawings and destroy them by tearing up the page. It is unknown if he kept this power upon becoming an Elder. ;''Whitelighter Powers *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in premonitions. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate a person that is alive, anywhere in the world. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Gallery Arnon_1.jpg| Kevin_1.jpg| Strangulation_1.jpg| Kevin_3.jpg| Kevin_5.jpg| Kevin_6.jpg| Charmed - S05E05 - Episode 93 - Witches In Tights.mkv_000468000.jpg| Charmed - S05E05 - Episode 93 - Witches In Tights.mkv_001651682.jpg Charmed - S05E05 - Episode 93 - Witches In Tights.mkv_001683214.jpg| Charmed - S05E05 - Episode 93 - Witches In Tights.mkv_000463062.jpg| Notes and Trivia *Kevin is the only character known to possess the power of Thought Projection, though it shares many similarities with the Projection power possessed by Wyatt Halliwell and Billie Jenkins. *Kevin is the second Elder to appear, becoming one as he received the powers of Ramus. *It is unknown if Kevin survived the Titans' attack on the Heavens, as he has not been seen since his first appearance. *Kevin is the first character to become an Elder before having been a Whitelighter. Appearances Kevin appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:Innocents